Dancing
by thelivingtunic
Summary: Sort of a sequel to Thank You. Germany only wants to dance with one certain person...Germany x Liechtenstein. Oneshot. Background yaoi, if you squint.


**Someone asked me to write more for Thank You...I did this instead. I didn't do this JUST for them, but I hope you like it anyway! Slight background pairings: France x Britain, Greece x Japan. But you might not see it unless you squint, so whatever. Also, Anti-Romano x Liechtenstein. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Germany sat near the wall, half a beer in his hand. He had somehow managed to lose Italy in the guests of the party. He wasn't complaining; losing Italy for once was welcomed whole-heartedly. It wasn't like he was captured by the Allies...Again. Germany was just looked around the large room lazily.<p>

Britain was fighting with France not too far away, as usual. France was shrugging him off and Britain's face was red, but from the look in Britain's eyes and what Germany guessed was a smirk on France's face that it wasn't just their arguing that was getting Britain riled up. Germany usually wondered about them anyway.

Japan and Greece seemed to be sitting together. Greece had several cats seated around him and he looked like he was about to nod off, and Japan looked like he was contemplating something. Germany got a little curious when he thought he noticed Japan's lips move and Greece blush a bit.

Germany took a mouthful of his beer. He was looking far too into this stuff. The only thing he wanted to look deeply into was his beer...And maybe, if given the opportunity, _her_ eyes. The blonde shut his eyes; he didn't want to find _her_ on the floor, either by herself or with someone else. He hated the thought of both ideas; if she was alone, _how_ could they all overlook her? Those sweet, innocent eyes...Well Germany always noticed her, if no one else did.

And what if she was with another? He didn't want to see _her_ with someone else. '_Just another vay I'm selfish_,' he thought to himself. He didn't want to see _her_ holding someone else's hand, being held by someone else, _kissing_ someone else. Germany wanted to be the one whose hand she held. He wanted to be the one holding her, and he certainly wouldn't mind being the one she kissed. But he wasn't right for her, and he never would be.

'_I'm rough, loud, noticeable...She's sweet, innocent, quiet...Everything I'm not_,' he told himself. Germany downed his beer; thinking was beginning to be painful and he didn't want to think anymore. He soon set his bottle down, not quite finished, and just leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. That was when he saw _her_ like he hadn't wanted to.

Liechtenstein. She was in the middle of the floor, like a few others. Germany's breath caught when he realized she was dancing...But not alone. That Southern Italy asshole Romano had his arm around her, holding her hand in his other. He seemed to be smiling rather cheekily at her. Germany balled his hands into fists; how could he look at her like that? Like he was the big bad wolf and she was a lamb. Germany wanted to beat Romano senseless right then and there, but Liechtenstein would not approve of that. So he sat, watching Romano cautiously.

Where was Switzerland? Was he not seeing this? Germany looked around and spotted him talking to...Oh who cares. The German's eyes snapped right back to that damned Romano. Germany's blood almost felt like it was boiling; Romano was where he wanted to be, and he didn't appreciate the lady he was dancing with.

Germany stood up at the end of the song; he wasn't going to watch _that_ for another round. Romano leaned towards Liechtenstein, still smiling that aggravating smile, and Germany walked over rather quickly. Romano's eyes were closed, and he was about to press his lips to Liechtenstein's cheek.

"May I have this dance?" a voice interrupted. Romano's eyes shot open and looked around for whoever had shattered his moment. It was only a few seconds before he noticed Germany standing there, and it was apparent he had been asking Liechtenstein.

"Damn potato eater," Romano spat, glaring at the German. Liechtenstein, face red with embarrassment, looked at Romano just once. Without a word she stepped away from him, placing her tiny hand in Germany's.

"Have a good night Romano," she said quietly, before Germany swept her back into a dance. Romano crossed his arms and shuffled off somewhere to huff about how Germany had ruined a good thing.

Meanwhile, Liechtenstein was staring straight ahead, into Germany's chest. He swallowed painfully; she was just being polite dancing with him. He couldn't expect anything else, could he? Perhaps she had been enjoying dancing with Romano...

Then she looked up and smiled at him. She'd been a little afraid to look up into Germany's face, his eyes. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, she was so nervous. Liechtenstein didn't want to make a mistake or step on Germany's foot. She liked dancing with him, and she didn't want to give him a reason not to dance with her again.

"Mr. Germany," she whispered quietly. "Do...You like dancing with me...?"

"Ja," he whispered back with a small smile. "I don't ask to dance vith just anyone, you know. You're special."

She smiled more and he felt like his heart was hammering against his ribcage. Could she hear it?

"When Bruder decided...To have this party, I...I told him that I hoped you dance," she blushed again. "I'm...happy that you do, Mr. Germany."

"I vould dance vith you vhenever you asked me to," Germany told her. Liechtenstein dropped her eyes.

Just as the song was ending, Germany leaned down. He was about to kiss her, when...

"Make it something fast, Switzerland dude!" America shouted. Germany glared daggers his way, and if looks could kill America would be dead a million times over. Germany muttered angrily under his breath as the song changed to something fast. _'It vould of been veird kissing her in the middle of the room anyvay!_' Germany thought to himself. He was about to straighten up when Liechtenstein touched his face. He was snapped out of his thoughts at that.

"Liechtenstein, vh—"Germany started before getting cut off by Liechtenstein lightly pressing her lips against his. Germany's face burned crimson as he shut his eyes and returned the kiss gently.

Germany nearly fell on his ass when everyone began to applaud. He stumbled backwards, breathing a little heavy from embarrassment. "I've got to go!" he exclaimed loudly, resisting the urge to flat out run to the door. He managed to get away with walking very quickly, leaving the other guests silent.

"Germany," Switzerland cornered him by the door.

"Uhh...I just...vanted to dance vith her! It vasn't...I didn't...I..." he fumbled.

"Relax. Thank you for treating Liechtenstein the way you did," Switzerland answered, patting Germany on the back once and walking off. Germany stared after him, a little confused. Then he turned to go, hand on the doorknob before feeling a light tug on his jacket. He looked back over his shoulder.

"Th-Thank you, Mr. Germany. For the dance and the..." Liechtenstein trailed off. Germany faced her, took her hand and kissed it.

"I vill alvays be happy to dance vith you. As for the kiss..." he planted one on her cheek to say good-bye. "Vell...Maybe I von't be stingy vith those, either."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like Germany got OOC. But I'm tired and I've been wanting to write this for over a week, so here you go. I think it's cute either way. But Liechtenstein usually makes things cute, in my opinion. Don't forget to review :D<strong>


End file.
